Gases often include impurities and contaminants. For example, natural gas retrieved from the ground using wells often includes nitrogen, a common contaminating gas. Similarly, biogas often includes nitrogen, oxygen, and/or carbon dioxide. In some instances, as much as eighty percent of natural gas is nitrogen, and as much as twenty percent of biogas is nitrogen. Various attempts have been made to devise systems and processes for removing contaminating gases or otherwise separating components of gas. Each, however, involves inefficiencies.